Shopping
by superfelix
Summary: Bobby and Alex do a shopping tour. 7. chapter Rating M.
1. A ruined blouse

Marsha you helped me in spite of your much work of the last two months so much. I appreciate our collaboration so much. With your correction of my English you give me over and over again great suggestions and changes of the story, which becomes better and better.

**Summary**: Bobby and Alex do a shopping tour.

**A/N 1:** There I find myself in my favoured second-hand store, captive in a too narrow top.

**A/N 2:** I refused to call explicit stores in New York City because I could not visit the Big Apple yet.

**A/N 3:** While writing I came to a point of this story, where could happen a lot of things. I worked out three endings of **Shopping**. Maybe you let me know, which ending you like most.

**Disclaimer: **I earn no money from this thing, nor do I profit in any other way from it. Involved persons are only borrowed and always go back to their owner.

**Warning:** The last chapter will be rated M. All previous chapter are Rating T.

You can read this story in German too: **Shoppen**

Your comments make me glad. Have fun with my story and please review...

* * *

**Shopping**

**

* * *

1. A ruined blouse**

Bobby turns with Aston Martin DB2 4 MK III onto Alex's street. He finds a parking space in front of her house, parked and got out. Today he was spending a few hours with his partner. He promised her. Yesterday there was a mishap at work.

They were pretending to be a couple during an investigation and to provide a distraction; Bobby and Alex started an argument. Pretending to be an overbearing 'tough guy' Bobby got carried away when he grabbed her brutally by the arm and pulled her along after him. She pulled back and her sleeve ripped and buttons popped. He was so much in his roll that he really tore the blouse from Alex's body.

He felt awful. Alex's favourite blouse was ruined. To make it up to her he promised later at Major Case that he would take her shopping the next day and that he would pay for it. His only condition was not shoes! While she wore sensible, medium high heeled shoes at work, he knows sheloved expensive and sexy spiked heels during her off duty hours. Every time they do something private, cinema, diner or a drink in a bar, Alex wears different stylish and odd shoes.

He was looking forward to a relaxing morning with his partner. _What could possible go wrong?_

Bobby is greeted by the doorkeeper in the foyer. "Good morning Detective Goren."

"Hello Mr. Dupris, how are you?"

"Everything is fine. Should I announce you by Detective Eames?"

"Yes, this would be great."

The handsome, young man reaches for the receiver and announces Alex Bobby's arrival.

"She is waiting for you Sir and could you please take her mail up with you." the doorkeeper asks and gives Bobby Alex's newspaper, two letters and a postcard. On his way to the forth floor, Bobby discovers out that Alex's sister, her husband and Nathan have a lot of fun in Yosemite-national park and that the weather is great.

At the door of apartment 4-F Bobby waits for a brief moment and then he knocks.

**-xXx-**

_Five after ten, Bobby is on time_, Alex thinks, as her house phone rings and Hank Dupris announces Detective Robert Goren. The young man is so delightfully old-fashioned. Alex asked a thousand times to call her Alex, but until today he always uses her full name along with her rank.

"Please have him bring my mail, Hank."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Alex's thoughts wandered back to yesterday. They rehearsed the scene several times; nevertheless it got out of hand, as Bobby grabbed her arm pulled her roughly along. But he was good and both convinced Gilbert Kuno with their acting and arrested him after he 'rescued' Alex and she managed to trip him up.

And today she would exploit Bobby's guilt and vague offer shamelessly and drag him to every store in city if she had to. She just couldn't resist his offer even though she took her blouse to her school friend, Silvie, a tailor. Alex takes all of her clothes to be altered to her. Silvie promised her she would try her best to repair what she could. Bobby didn't need to know that, however, and Alex starts to giggle like a little girl when she hears Bobby knocking on her door.

"Hey good morning. Come in." Alex greets him as she opens the door.

Bobby leans down and kisses Alex tenderly on her cheek. He did not know exactly when he started seeing her as a friend, but you kiss friends to greet them, right? He thought it would be appropriate and he really wants to do it.

"Here your mail. Nathan is really having fun with the sequoias."

Alex takes the postcard and reads it. Bobby doesn't miss the smile, as she comes to the signatures and she discovers the childlike scrawl from Nathan at the bottom. Yes, this little guy is very clever.

Bobby's gaze wanders from Alex's face down to the rest of Alex's body. She wears a dark green top and fitted blue jeans, which clings very nicely to her curves. She's wearing bright red sneakers as opposed to the medium heeled leather shoes she normally wears at work. With Alex in flat he notices the difference in their height even more than usual.

He opted for a black sweater and jeans today.

"Shall we?" Alex asks, as she puts the both letters in a drawer to read later.

"Yes, let's go."


	2. This wasn't exactly what I meant…

**A/N:** Wow, you sent so much response for the first chapter. I am so happy because of that. Thanks to all of you, hugs!

* * *

**Shopping**

**

* * *

2. ****This wasn't exactly what I meant…**

Alex loves Bobby's car. He lowers the roof and she enjoys the sun on her skin and the wind blowing through her hair. Until now Bobby always struggled, but the day will come and she would ride this gem by her own.

Bobby was thrilled to have Alex riding with him in his pride and joy. He and Lewis meticulously worked on restoring this car which was originally built in 1959.

"Only a few more feet. It is on the left side." she says and points at a plain shop. Alex wants to start with her favourite second-hand store, before she would drag Bobby hard through every boutique and every department store all of Manhattan.

Alex greets the salesclerk and immediately finds a stylish skirt, a gray blouse and another matching top, which pleases her very much. She quickly heads into the dressing room. It is not an exactly a cubicle. It's more a niche with a velvet curtain hanging in front of it.

First Alex puts on the blouse. It fits perfectly and she can combine it also to a lot of her work clothes. She would definitely buy it.

"Very nice. I like it." Bobby says when he sees Alex in the blouse. He rummages through a big mountain of ties, as Alex steps out of the cubicle and shows him the blouse.

Alex vanishes behinds the curtain again, to put on the skirt and changes the gray blouse to the pink top, too.

_That was quick._ Bobby feels lucky she found something right off the bat. He was dreading having to visit every clothing store in Manhattan. Now he could invite Alex to brunch and then he could spend the afternoon with Lewis in his work shop. Working with his hands allowed him to switch his brain off, so he could just concentrate upon the technical details of an engine. It always helped him to relax, something he rarely did any more.

Alex steps out from behind the curtain again. This time Bobby is stunned into silence. He has to swallow hardly. The pink top is very short and has a plunging neck line. It's so low that her breasts look like they would fall out, if she inhales too deeply just once. On the other side, the skirt clings to her like a second skin as it falls to her knees and emphasizes Alex's rounded behind and her strong, athletic legs.

Standing in front of the mirror Alex gasps and immediately covers her breasts with her hands.

"It's clearly two numbers too small…" She laughs and turns back towards Bobby. "…so what do you think?

"I…I like the skirt very much." Bobby says nervously trying not to stare at Alex's breasts by staring straight into her eyes.

"Oh…damn…did I do that to you yesterday?" Bobby steps up closer to Alex and touches her upper arm, where he can still see the marks of his hand where he grabbed her.

"I'm fine. It looks worse than it feels."

"I'm so sorry."

"You just got away with the role playing. I'm okay. Next time I get to be the aggressive spouse." Alex lays her hand over Bobby's and squeezes it gently. "The skirt is really beautiful, but the top doesn't fit me. I'll change quickly and then we can move on." Once again she ducks behind the curtain. _Move on?_ Bobby considers the significance of those words, but decides to let it go.

"I'll take the blouse and the skirt." Alex says as she hands the items to the clerk. Bobby takes out his wallet and pays for everything, then dutifully takes the bag.

"Okay, let's go to Macy's." Alex announces, as they are once again seated in Bobby's car.

**-xXx-**

"This wasn't exactly what I meant when I said I'd take you shopping." Bobby protests, as Alex drags him into the third boutique. "I've had enough."

"But you are so well suited for carrying the bags, Bobby. Your only condition was 'no shoes' and we visited no shoe store. 'Tomorrow we'll go shopping and I'll pay.' Those were your words and I'm holding you to it."

Bobby's protests were really just for show at this point. At first Bobby was surprised that Alex was so willing to take advantage of his offer but now he was rather enjoying himself. Alex only made him pay for the first purchase and paid for a refined black tulle top herself. She seemed to just want him to drive her around town. That was something he was more than willing to do.

He especially enjoyed her comment that, "You are not my sugar daddy." He laughed so hard his stomach hurts.

Now they are in an expensive boutique. Just for fun, Alex and Bobby decide to pretend Alex is Bobby's spoiled girlfriend. They weren't planning on buying anything as most of the items in the boutique were way out of both of their price ranges, but try on doesn't hurt anyone.

Bobby persuades Alex to put on a sinfully expensive evening dress. At first Alex resists the temptation but finally she agrees and disappears into the dressing room with the red silk dress. She reappears shortly afterwards to put on a show for Bobby.

It is quite simple and drapes over her curves – it tightens at places where it should tighten, and fills out at just right places.

"Wow…you look unbelievably beautiful." The dress emphasizes Alex's small waist, her round butt and her shapely legs. Bobby can't take his eyes off his partner. "What I wouldn't give for one single dance at the Commissionersball next month?"

Alex is flattered by Bobby's compliment. She notices that she blushes. Alex appreciates that Bobby sees her as an attractive woman and not just another co-worker. It makes her feel very good about herself.

"I better take this off before something happens to it. It costs as much as my Honda." Alex whispers to Bobby, who places himself very close behind her. In the mirror she can see his twinkling eyes.


	3. Silvie

**A/N:** Mhm…more comments. You are all so kind to me.

* * *

**Shopping**

**

* * *

3****. Silvie**

The next store belongs to her friend Silvie. Alex's friend of school specializes in lingerie. She has a solar powered work room in back of the shop where she and her two assistants work on garment alterations.

When Alex dropped off her blouse the night before, she heard that her specially made modern corset (one that would allow her to breathe) was ready. To the police ball Alex was planning to wear a beautiful strapless evening dress of her mother's. She found it in a trunk in the attic of her parent's home. Unfortunately she needed some new lingerie to wear under it so she once again made her way to Sylvie's shop.

As they approach Sylvie's, Alex isn't sure if she should take Bobby with her as he would then discover her blouse wasn't completely ruined and she wasn't exactly going to model any underwear for him. But as the day progressed and Bobby gave her some really good advice on the black tulle top that she never would have considered if he hadn't suggested it, she didn't want the shopping trip to end quite yet.

When they entered the shop, one of the male shop clerks made a pass at Bobby who chuckled as Alex grabbed his arm possessively. "Jealous?" he asked her.

"Hi, sweetie." Sylvie greets Alex.

"Sylvie…I would like to introduce you to my partner Bobby."

"Oh, the great Detective Goren. Alex talks about you all the time." Sylvie hugs and kisses Alex on her mouth and then she shakes Bobby's hand.

"Does she?" Bobby inquires with a smile.

"Yes, she does." Sylvie replies and winks at Alex who is blushing beet red.

"Oh you don't have to be so embarrassed, little one. He's as adorable and handsome as you said he is." Alex has to overcome the urge to run out of the shop. God, this was embarrassing. What was Sylvie doing? She did mention to her friends that her partner was a handsome man and that she was lucky to be partnered with him. But she told her those things in confidence! Great, now what was Bobby going to think? She was gossiping with her friend like a school girl?

Discreet as ever, Bobby pretends he didn't catch Sylvie's remark. "And you are Sylvie, the tailor?" he says, trying to give Alex time to regain her composure.

"Yes, I am. Why don't you look around while I take Alex in back to my studio to try on something? Maybe you can find something nice for your love?"

"B…But I don't have a…" Bobby begins but Sylvie and Alex quickly disappear to the back of the shop. He can hear Alex's raised voice and Sylvie trying to placate her. Bobby smiles involuntarily at the thought that Alex finds him adorable and handsome. Until the moment Silvie made her comment, he didn't know that. He has been attracted to Alex for a long time now and it was reassuring to discover she apparently feels the same way.

Bobby wanders through the little store, looking at the various items of silk, lace and satin. All of it gets him thinking of Alex. He imagines in his mind, how she would look in each one. He imagines Alex in black or red silk. Gorgeous legs, rounded hips, tiny waist and flat belly, her breasts...they are perfect, just perfect. He could picture her face glowing with warmth and a smile that was so charming. My God she's beautiful.

Closing his eyes, Bobby pictures Alex in his mind. She's got the perfect body. Slender but not anorexic, nicely toned muscles and flawless skin. They often train together. Both are in the judo team of the NYPD. They work out at the gym occasionally and Alex persuaded Bobby to give up the treadmill and run with her in Central Park or at the beach. He had ample opportunity to see she was in great shape. He knew despite their size difference, if worse came to worse Alex would be able to pull him out of harm's way if need be.

"C'mon, show him what you have to offer." Silvie teases as she pushes Alex out to the shop. Alex hangs back, feeling very nervous about walking out in front of her partner wearing nothing but her jeans and the very sexy, dusky pink corset, which covered her nicely but still showed off more skin than Alex was comfortable showing her partner at the moment. "You have to look at yourself in the mirror." Silvie pushes Alex out to the front of the shop.

"Hey!" Alex yells in protest.

Bobby looked up to see what the commotion was all about and spotted Alex in the bright pink corset. The lace and silk accentuated her breasts in just the right way. Her bare shoulders were irresistible.

This was just too much. Bobby couldn't help himself. He stared at her with his mouth hanging open. She was absolute perfection and he wants her, his partner, his friend! He just knew no mortal man could look at her and not react and he was feeling very mortal at the moment.

Silvie steps toward Bobby to admire her masterpiece from a distance and whispers: "Close your mouth, darling."

Bobby signs and clears his throat. "You're...it's...ah....gorgeous."

Alex blushed. "Thanks" she said to Bobby shyly. She noticed the way he was staring at her. "And thank you, Silvie. Now my dress will fit perfectly and I know it will look wonderful."

"You're more than welcome, my love. I'm sure you will look stunning. Go ahead and take it with you. It's done and paid for." Silvie smiled.

"Mmm" Alex murmurs, watching Bobby out of the corner of her eye. Now that she was over the embarrassment Alex finds herself enjoying Bobby's eyes looking her over appreciatively.

"I'll change and then we can move on, okay Bobby?"

Bobby has to swallow hardly, before he can answer Alex. "No problem, take all the time you need."

Alex ducks out to the back and removes the work of art and put on her bra and the green top.

"And where are you two off to now?" Silvie asks as she packs the corset for Alex.

"Only one more store on 59th Street and then I'll give Bobby back his freedom."

Silvie laughs as she watches Bobby open the door of his British car for Alex. _Such a gentleman,_ Silvie thought. _Catch him before someone else beats you to him, Alex. He's obviously in love with you. __The way he was looking at you it was so obvious. He could have been screaming he loved you with that look. Go on Alex, just jump into that pool and trust he will join you._


	4. Too small

**A/N:** I know very short, but the last chapter before the three endings will start.

* * *

**Shopping**

**

* * *

4****. Too small**

The last store is empty. There were no customers in sight. The bored, young salesclerk glances up to acknowledge Bobby and Alex and then promptly returns her attention to her Teen Beat magazine and chews further on her chewing gum.

Alex finds quickly a short skirt and a beige T-shirt. They are told by the salesclerk that the dressing rooms are downstairs in the basement. She points to the back of the store and continues to read her magazine. The only sound comes from the speakers in the ceiling piping in some soft music.

Alex disappears into the rather large dressing room. There are a few floor length mirrors so that the customers can see themselves from all sides. There is also an upholstered bench against one wall.

Alex quickly slips on the skirt. She doesn't like it. It's a little too short for a woman her age. Beside, she already has a similar skirt that is the appropriate length, for evenings when she didn't want to be so mature.

Lost in thought Alex pulls the shirt on. She has to make a mistake in the size. It is much too tight. She tries to pull it back over her head and realizes it's too tight to allow her arms to pull it up all the way over her head. She tried slipping just one arm out but it wasn't working. She was trapped in this infernal blouse!

"Damn" Alex murmurs desperately. She almost got her arms stuck as she tried to pull the shirt off one last time, but was red faced from the attempt and the lack of oxygen as she struggled with it. She blushed at the thought of having to ask Bobby for help but there apparently was nothing else she could do. "Bobby, I need your help." she said as she peeked out of the dressing room door.

Bobby gets up of an armchair and hesitantly enters Alex's cubicle. Unable to contain himself, he laughs at the sight of Alex trying one more time to pull her arm out of the blouse. "So you can get into trouble easier than you can get out I see."

"That's not funny Goren. You better help me. I can barely breathe!"

Bobby moves behind Alex and slips his fingers between the shirt and Alex's waist. "How did you get this thing on in the first place?" Alex glares at him.

His hands slowly move up Alex's torso, pulling the fabric up and stroking Alex's naked skin. She lifts her arms above her head to help him. As his hands make their way up, pulling the tightly knit fabric along, her bra gets caught on it and slips up and off with it. It takes both of them by surprise and they both hold perfectly still for a second, their eyes meet in the mirror.

Alex lays up her arms gently on his shoulders and her hands sink in Bobby's soft hair.

Bobby closes his eyes for a brief moment and when he opens them again his gaze is transfixed by Alex's perfect breasts. They are absolutely perfect. Not too big and with two little rosé tips, which are currently standing erect, no doubt because of the friction caused by the removal of her bra.


	5. 5 1 I believe you

**A/N:** Okay, let's start my little experiment, like I told you in my A/N's at the beginning of this story. I made Alex naked and then I had a problem…three possible endings for this situation. There are more, I know, but I worked out three. I'll publish all of them. They are fluffy, fluffier and extremely fluffy. Let's start with the harmless and increase step by step.

Please let me know what you think about this experiment.

* * *

**Shopping**

**

* * *

5****.1 I believe you.**

**1)**

Bobby drops the shirt and bra to floor and places his hands carefully on her hips, pulling her back towards him and breathes in the scent of her hair. His hands wander slowly higher, now resting on her belly. Bobby sees how Alex closes her eyes. He watches her uncertainly. He expects her to end this at any moment by telling him to stop.

Alex is confused. Her arms drop to her sides and she nervously licks her lips. She's standing half naked in a public dressing room with her partner - her _partner_! What the hell...then his hands moved to her hips, to her belly and she felt him pulling her against him. She closes her eyes and swallows nervously. She shouldn't be enjoying this at all.

What the hell was happening? Alex could feel his hands moving up her body ever so slowly. She knew she should stop this but she didn't want to. She knew from some of Bobby's past trysts with a couple of women in the department that he was a wonderful lover. Those women weren't shy about the sexual attributes of her partner. They never told her directly but she heard the gossip around the office.

She knows that it would be wonderful. He would be wonderful, very affectionate and very gentle. She knows that she would give herself to him completely. But is this right? What is, if she is just another conquest on Bobby's list?

His hands were just touching the bottom curve of her breasts and Alex inhaled sharply, bringing Bobby out of the trance he was under, as his body seemed to be automatically responding to Alex. He sees the look of uncertainty in her eyes even as her body responded to his touch. He could see her nipples harden at his touch. Nevertheless, there wall tears in her eyes.

Seeing tears starting to form in her eyes, Bobby stops. _What the hell am I doing? This is Alex...Eames. My partner__. _

"I...I'm sorry." Bobby stammers as he removes his hands from her. She grabs his hands and holds them tightly.

"Bobby....I....I don't want you to stop but....I'm afraid," she confesses.

Turning her around to face him, he holds her face in his hands and wipes the tears away. "It's okay," he tries to reassure her. "Do you know how beautiful you are? How much I want you?" He pulls her to him and holds her as she lays her head against his chest. "I am with you. I hold you. Nothing will happen to you. I would never hurt you. I won't do anything you don't want…"

"Yes" Alex breathes against him. "But I have to know this isn't a one time thing for you, Bobby. I can't do this just once. Not with you."

"Never Alex. I would never use you like that. You are too important for me. I…I love you." Bobby whispers. _How could she think I would treat her like that?_

Alex looks up to see the hurt in Bobby's eyes. "I want you so much Bobby, but I have to protect myself from too much pain. I don't know how I am going to survive if I lose someone again. How am I going to survive losing you?"

She wraps her arms around him and holds him tightly. Her hard nipples press against his soft wool sweater and she can feel his erection pressing against her belly.

"I would never leave you, Alex. **Please believe me**…Come on, let's get you dressed and get out of here. I think we should finish this conversation somewhere more...private."

Alex pulls away from him and nods as she grabs her clothes.

Bobby helps Alex get dressed. Carefully he closes the hooks on Alex's bra and pulls her top over her body. He grabs the discarded skirt and blouse to put back upstairs. The clerk barely acknowledges them as they return the items to the rack and head out of the store hand in hand.

**-xXx-**

Less than an hour later Alex finds herself laying under her partner as he moves his hands over her naked body. All the rumors about Bobby's sexual prowess are true, she thinks as his hands and lips caress every part of her. She enjoys Bobby's weight, his smell, his passion.

"**I believe you.**" Alex whispers in his ear just as the most intense orgasm she's ever experienced surges through her body.

**The end**


	6. 5 2 Two mounds of perfection

A/N: This ending only exists, because as I wrote the story I was with friends in Ulm a little city in the south of Germany. I watched 'The Devil Wears Prada' and there was a line…it hit me and I worked out this ending.

* * *

**Shopping**

**

* * *

5****.2 Two mounds of perfection**

**2)**

He can't stop. Bobby lays gently his hands on Alex's belly. Carefully he moves them higher and higher, every second waiting for Alex to stop him. At any moment he expected her to give him a look of shock and anger. But there comes no protest from Alex.

Now Bobby's hands lay exactly under Alex's breasts, every finger over one rib. Before his hands cover her breasts completely Bobby strokes carefully with his thumbs over her nipples, which rise immediately.

Alex eyes opens wide in surprise, she gasps wildly for breath and covers Bobby's hands with hers. "Bobby" she pants.

"Should I stop?" he asks anxiously. He doesn't want to stop but he would immediately if she tells him to. His whole body is tensed, one part in particular. She must feel how much he wants her.

Alex removes Bobby's hands from her breasts and turns toward him. With her arms around him she pulls her partner into a firm embrace. She looks deeply in Bobby's brown and warm eyes and swallows hard. She dares to whisper: "Kiss me…please."

Bobby is relieved. He leans slowly down to Alex. His lips stop just a few millimetres from hers. "You don't have ask for this." he breathes against her and lays gently his lips against hers. Their first kiss is incredibly intense. The minutes pass slowly as their lips only brush tenderly, lightly touching each other, before Bobby starts to slowly suck on Alex's upper lip and Alex on his lower lip. Bobby moans quietly: "Eames…oh…god…Eames."

Before Alex opens her mouth for Bobby, she says: "You will be sorry, if you call me Eames one more time when we are not at work and you have me standing half naked in front of you."

"A…Al…Alex" Bobby gasps in Alex's mouth, as their tongues touches the first time. Alex's tongue is so hot and tastes so unbelievable sweet. Their kisses become more intense and passionate.

"Booooobbeeeee" slips out of Alex's throat, as his hands move down to her butt and he starts to stroke her slowly between her legs. She knows, if Bobby continues this way, her legs can't hold her anymore.

Alex has moved her mouth from Bobby's. Now she sucks with her lips on his neck, exactly at the point, where she can feel his pulse and the skin is very thin, and he feels a surge of lust move through his body. He feels light headed as his hands move over the smooth material of Alex's panties and he feels the heat lurking behind it. Bobby gives silent thanks that Alex wanted to try this tiny skirt too. Thus he is just a thin fabric layer away from sheer bliss.

"Bobby, I can't...." Alex moans in Bobby's ear as she feels her knees go weak and leans heavily against him as Bobby's left hand moved from her butt and found its way between her legs. If he continued stroking her like this she would lose her mind.

Bobby moved his hands to her thighs and firmly grasps them, lifting her up of his hips. He leans her against the mirrored wall and presses himself against her. Alex wraps her strong thighs firmly around Bobby's pelvis and leans easily against the cold wall. Bobby takes the chance to kiss Alex on her breasts. He lifts Alex higher those two mounds of perfection are aligned with his mouth. Alex begins to protest until she finds Bobby's lips pressed firmly against her breast, gently sucking and licking one then the other.

Alex starts to groan Bobby's name uncontrollably, as his lips fasten around her fully aroused trembling nipples.

After what seems like an eternity, Alex's mind begins to focus once again.

Wildly gasping for breath, she pants: "Stop Bobby…not here…let's go and…I don't want to get caught down here…okay?"

"Yes…yes…we…we could be at your place in fifteen minutes." Bobby sets Alex down, but pulls her firmly against him once again and kisses her passionately.

Alex dresses quickly, despite Bobby kissing her and touches her the whole time. As they get into the Aston Martin, Bobby leans down once more to kiss Alex, feeling quite intoxicated by her lips. "I don't want to shop anymore…let's go home do something that doesn't involve any clothes." he says and grins playfully as he starts the engine and they drive off into an uncertain but exciting future.

**The end**


	7. 5 3 Ripped panties

**A/N:** Hey you, I love you all so much for your kind reviews, that you alert and favs my little story. Your words let me smile and I think of things I didn't though as I write the story. I thank you for following me with my little experiment.

**Warning:** The last chapter and ending is **Rating M** for graphic love.

* * *

**Shopping**

**

* * *

5****.3 Ripped panties**

**3)**

Bobby had controlled his desires for Alex for a long time but that now she stands half-naked before him he loses all control and in one fast movement, Bobby turns Alex toward him and presses his lips on hers, kissing her passionately.

Alex is not surprised at all. She opens her lips willingly for Bobby's tongue and starts to suck fiercely on it.

They both wanted this for some time. All this time they ignored their feelings and kept it strictly professional. They barely touched each other because each time they did, it only served to frustrate them more. All these years they tip toed around each other and the sexual tension grew so thick you couldn't even cut it with a knife.

Alex' moves her hands up and weaves them through Bobby's hair. He presses his lips even more tightly against hers. He starts to groan in her mouth and he begins to slide his hands over her naked back.

Alex gasps in surprise, as Bobby's hands reach her ass and he rips her panties off of her. His fingers penetrate her boldly as his thumb gently moves back and forth over her clit.

Overwhelmed by her desire, Alex staggers against the wall. Bobby steps very close towards her and gives her no chance to escape. His fingers move deeper into her and his thumb continues to stroke her, while he presses his lips against her breasts.

"Bobby" she sighs in his ear and wraps one leg around Bobby's hips, pressing herself closer against his hand to let him penetrate her even deeper. "I want you."

"You have me, you have me for a long time…oh Alex, turn around and…and it will be wonderful…just trust me." and he pulls her skirt up over her hips.

"Yes", Alex gasps as she turns obediently. Now Bobby can see her totally, completely naked and open to him and she shivers with delight.

He quickly loosens his belt and drops his trousers and his boxers with one hand as his other continues to stroke Alex, feeling how wet and ready she is for him. He can feel her legs trembling as he slips on a condom and grasps her hips with both hands.

Bobby slips on a condom so quickly Alex doesn't even notice. He positions himself once more behind her, bends her deeply forward. His hands gently stroke the smooth skin of her hips, tenderly stroking her well rounded hips and bottom with his both thumbs, as he slowly presses himself into her.

A moan escapes Alex's lips as she feels Bobby's hot, thick member pressing between her legs, how it rubs demandingly over her throbbing clit. Then he penetrates her quickly but very carefully.

He dives deeper and deeper inside Alex until his hips meet her butt, Alex pants as she feels her pulse quicken and she can feel Bobby completely inside her.

_It feels so good…so damn good…just to give everything to him/her. _they both think at the same moment.

His hands lie on her pelvis and determine the tempo. Bobby nibbles and sucks passionately at Alex's neck and her shoulders. The spot exactly under her left ear, where she has a little, sweet birthmark, is especially interesting for him.

Alex sees with the help of the many mirrors, how Bobby is inside her. How powerful he trusts himself, his thick, throbbing cock inside of her, over and over again. She feels her orgasm building, as he guides her closer and closer to the edge as his breath warms the back of her neck.

"Cum for me Alex…I can't hold it anymore." Bobby moans. His willing partner with her perfect body, who gives herself passionately to him drives him so close to the edge he can't think. He pulls Alex back up and cups her breast with one hand, playing with Alex's nipples and rubs her clit firmly with the other. He stops his trusting in order to come not before her.

Alex turns her head to kiss Bobby and to muffle her screams of lust.

"I wanna look into your eyes, when I come." Alex says as she gently bites his lower lip. She moans so softly that Bobby barely hears her. He gently pulls out of her, turns her toward himself, lifts her on his hips and is immediately inside her again.

"You are so sexy…so hot." he whispers as he notices that Alex starts to buckle wildly on his hips. Her climax hits Alex hard and as he gazes her eyes, his whole world suddenly consists of nothing but his best friend and the heat between them. He trust one more time deeply into Alex and leaves then himself his own orgasm.

With trembling legs, he sets Alex down on the ground. "That was incredible, Alex…unbelievable.

"Wow" is the only thing Alex manages to get say. She snuggles closer to Bobby and begins to kiss him once more.

"Let's get out of here. It's not fair that I am completely naked and you're still wearing your sweater."

Bobby chuckles. "All right."

Alex crouches down and slides the preservative off of Bobby and places a gently kiss on his glans, in the midst of the head of Bobby's cock.

"Alex…no." Bobby begins to protest before she pulls up his trousers and buckles his belt.

"I want to do so much more with you, Bobby." she smirks against him, as she quickly puts on her trousers and shirt. She doesn't bother with the underwear because she wants to be naked again as quick as possible, when she is in Bobby's apartment.

Bobby can't take his eyes off of this petite, gorgeous woman, who gave him the hottest sex he ever had.

"It is true what they say."

"What?" Alex asks.

"Sex is so much better, when you…love your partner."

"Oh…!" Alex blushes and wraps her arms around Bobby once more, "You love me? This wasn't just sex for you?" she asks.

"No! Was...was that all it was for you?" Bobby asked nervously.

"No…with you it is so much more." Alex smiled at him and took his hand. "I love you and I would like to show you in a more private place." They headed upstairs hand in hand.

**The end**

**

* * *

A/N:** So, now it's your turn. Which ending is your favoured?

In my eyes: In order of preference 3, 1, 2

* * *

Thanks for reading Shopping, my 20. Publication on the fanfiction world...wow and the year I started to write my own stories is over in the end of December, double wow…

Thanks to all my wonderful betas, who helped me with my different stuff over this year, Roswitha, Mary-Ellen, Claire, Marsha, Winy and Danie. You are all in my heart.

**Until next time…I'll keep writing, Antje **


End file.
